Talk:Daigotsu Yajinden
I'm sorry for the edits from Asahina Yajinden to Yajinden. I usually saw references to the character without his family name (like Iuchiban, Kokujin, Hitomi). I thought I was helping out, not making more work http://l5r.wikicities.com/index.php?title=Anvil_of_Despair&action=history. I should have discussed it first instead. A noob mistake. Content is more important. --mobyfoo 04:55, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Eh. It's no big problem. In this setting, things get really confusing when people start switching names. The basic guideline I'v ebeen using is to use whatever name they were called at the time the article references, and use redirects to point to whatever name the person is called now. But it's not a rule or anything. But somewhere, someone is going to use their old names in an article, so preparing for that just helps in the long run. Seriously, thanks for your help, and your work. Don't think because I changed it I don't appreciate it. That's just the nature of this animal. --WestonWyse 13:03, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Though I would say that the naming issue in this case is contentious. I would personally prefer a simple "Yajinden" or at least "Asahina Yajinden" over "Daigotsu Yajinden". While that may be the most recent one of his names, the other ones are much more prevalent in fictions and that are names by which he is actually called in the Empire of Rokugan, while I would assume that no subject of the Righteous Emperor in his right mind would use the Daigotsu family name. I vote for a simple "Yajinden".--Gen.d 16:37, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, but the previous point still stands, the page should be called what his actual current name is, not what he is best known for... for example; most crane know Reju as a Doji, but most Dragon know him as a Hitomi... it's all a matter of perspective and that perspective should remain as the current name if this is supposed to be an encyclopedia... So my vote is "Daigotsu Yajinden" --Majushi 01:03, 2 Oct 2005 (EDT) :::by "most crane" and "most dragon" you mean CCG players, I presume? Because nobody in the Empire knows Yajinden as Daigotsu Yajinden, yet the Shadowlands players do...--Gen.d 11:18, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::I think he's talking about most members of the Crane and Dragon Clans, as he was referring to Doji/Hitomi Reju. --WestonWyse 18:24, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::The simple Yajinden works, too. That's the beauty of redirects for this. It's generally incredibly simple to have people's old names point to their new ones. And when someone's name changes, it's simple to move the page to it's new proper location. In this case, his name is Daigotsu Yajinden, so this is the proper page for him. --WestonWyse 01:33, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I know that it works, it's just that I have the feeling that there is a difference between names that are officially used throughout the empire (Reju's two names) and names that are not officially accepted, e. g. the Shadowlands "families". Its a matter of perspective, really. I always saw this encyclopedia from an imperial (an essentially in-game) perspective, and this jars with the use of the Daigotsu "family name". Apart from that, I doubt that Yajinden is a very loyal follower of Daigotsu, so he might have temporarily chosen to use this name, but I doubt it will last. --Gen.d 11:14, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::It's not supposed to be from any certain perspective; it's supposed to be complete. If you're writing it from the perspective of a Rokugani, then you couldn't have articles about the Kolat, the Burning Sands, the Shadowlands, or any other topic that the average Rokugani wouldn't know about. The fact is, he is currently Daigotsu Yajinden, and that is what this article should be called. If he changes his name, we change the title of the article. It's really a simple process, and takes no time at all. --WestonWyse 18:24, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC)